


你也许避我唯恐不及，你也许把我当做异形

by T1213121



Series: Sherlock is a girl's name [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Female Sherlock Holmes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 维克多·特雷弗个人回忆录：大学章之有关于夏洛克·福尔摩斯犹豫再三，我提笔于此写下这些文字。我曾以绅士的品格发誓，一生都不再向任何人透露他的秘密。然而当下，我垂垂老矣，远离故土，身边未有任何子嗣，夜夜梦中总能回想起他年轻时的美丽姿态，醒来时却悔恨不已。即使有极大的可能性，这些文字不会被任何人阅读（正如我所期望的那样），可如果有人阅读此篇，首先请您笃信：夏洛克·福尔摩斯是一位智力卓越、胆识过人的正义之士，不应当受到任何歧视。*开这个系列只是想写身为女性的福尔摩斯在维多利亚时代身着男装任职侦探挣扎求存的故事。不是漂亮御姐设定，建立在福尔摩斯就是女性的前提下，可能会涉及到维多利亚时代的女性问题，能接受再点开。*
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor
Series: Sherlock is a girl's name [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509872
Kudos: 5





	你也许避我唯恐不及，你也许把我当做异形

**维克多·特雷弗个人回忆录：大学章之有关于夏洛克·福尔摩斯**

_犹豫再三，我提笔于此写下这些文字。我曾以绅士的品格发誓，一生都不再向任何人透露他的秘密。然而当下，我垂垂老矣，远离故土，身边未有任何子嗣，夜夜梦中总能回想起他年轻时的美丽姿态，醒来时却悔恨不已。即使有极大的可能性，这些文字不会被任何人阅读（正如我所期望的那样），可如果有人阅读此篇，首先请您笃信：夏洛克·福尔摩斯是一位智力卓越、胆识过人的正义之士，不应当受到任何歧视。_

_在《“格洛里亚斯科特”号三桅帆船》一文中，我与福尔摩斯的相识来源于一日清晨，他拜访小教堂时，我的猛犬咬了他的脚踝。这是不假。但更为重要的是，我实际上是刻意放纵波奇（我的狗）去咬他的。在那之前的一些日子，我们一群学生一直混在一起，或者说，我是时常附和那些学生群体的话。在此期间，我们时常谈起离群索居的同学夏洛克·福尔摩斯。在大学宿舍，得到一间单人间是极为困难的，而终日钻在里面不出来摆弄化学实验——谁都想看看里面到底发生了什么。但我们不能明目张胆地偷窥，所以当我们喝醉了酒，总是在打赌谁能先和他成为朋友，打听出他的底细。_

_在群体之外，我是个落落寡合的人，夏洛克·福尔摩斯也是，这让我没花多少力气就摸索出了他的日常习惯，以及步画出某种他无法拒绝的小把戏以结识这位老兄。于是就有了之前那幕。_

_伤势让福尔摩斯不得不在床上整整躺上十天，在此期间，我常去探望他。从一开始的闲聊几分钟到后期，我们交流的时间越来越长。他越来越愿意向我袒露心扉，越来越愿意同我交流一些看法，我们的关系变得亲密起来。_

_问题所在。_

_我依旧记得那是学期末前的一个下午，福尔摩斯正在屋里摆弄他的化学器具，而我坐在一边欣赏着他的论文：我必须得说，非常有趣。在这种独特的环境下，不知不觉天色渐晚。晚饭时，我们彼此都喝了几杯酒，点着烟在勉强挤出的小客厅谈论着大洋彼岸的新发现——而我很不幸地失言了。_

_“如果你是女人，我真想把你娶回家做妻子。”_

_福尔摩斯的脸颊忽然变得煞白，他发出一声极低的呻吟，继而蜷进扶手椅里，似乎在忖度着什么。继而痛苦又迷惘地抓抓头发，直到把整理整齐的背头弄得一团乱遭方才停下。_

_“哦，福尔摩斯，对不起。”我慌忙地向他道歉，“只是开玩笑，你知道的，我性取向很正常，同学院里那些鸡奸者绝非同类。”_

_“不是你的错，特雷弗。”他从扶手椅上一跃而起，一面在屋中踱步，一面啃咬着他的指甲，“是我。”_

_他似乎非常紧张，或者说焦虑。看起来，如果我不去劝他，他会就这么纠结至死。所以我为他倒了些白兰地，希望他能喝下去。但他的问题反倒先一步甩到我身上。_

_“你刚刚所说是真吗。”_

_“老兄，你不介意的话，这当然是真的。”_

_“这就方便了，特雷弗。”_

_“福尔摩斯？”_

_“我确实是个女人。”_

_这话把我吓得不轻，我只觉得整个脑袋轰得一声炸开，继而我定定神，又审视几次福尔摩斯。“你这玩笑有点吓人。”_

_“不，不，这不是玩笑。我是个女人。”福尔摩斯解开胸口的几枚扣子，向我展示他内侧缠得紧紧的布条和底下类似鲸鱼骨一样的固定骨骼。我被吓得目瞪口呆，甚至都忘了看到一个淑女的肌肤时应当脸红，整个人哐当一声倒在椅子上，干脆地把倒给他的白兰地揽过来自己喝了。但福尔摩斯似乎没意识到这点，还在喋喋不休。“如果你愿意同我结婚，我想这是很好的。我的父亲又发了信来，要求我同他指定的男性结婚。但倘若我真的去了，就失去了受教育的可能性。”_

_“你结婚只是为了受教育？！”我几乎惊呼出声。_

_“自然如此。”福尔摩斯点点头，“我不可能一辈子伪装男性。”_

_“你没想过在家待着吗？读读哥特小说，做做缝纫活，再出去泡几个社交季。你要真是女性，没和我开玩笑的那种，你就该学这些东西。”_

_“它们很无聊。”福尔摩斯说，“而且我比你在化学实验上做得更好。”_

_这倒没错。虽然我们极少见到福尔摩斯，但是他——呃，她，仍然是当时我们系最为出色的一名学生，教授时常在课堂上夸奖她的制备和论文。更别提我每次拜访时她对我的精准推断：去了何处、做了何事，她说得清清楚楚，对推理的演绎时常让我高呼精彩。_

_即使很难承认这点，可我确实不如一位女人。_

_“我无话可说。”我难得举手投降，“但对我来说，婚姻不是这么简单的事。我希望能先了解你——”_

_“所以你不是认真的。”_

_“当你真是个女性时，不是。”_

_“哦。”福尔摩斯应了一声，又陷入长久的沉寂中。_

_“……也许，我们可以试试。”_

_我不知道自己当时究竟为什么说出这句话，出于福尔摩斯的吸引力，还是我站在她朋友的角度试图安慰她。但总而言之，我向她提出了这种请求，而她很爽快的答应了。_

_最后的期末时间里，我和她坦然地（性别上）享受了一段美好时光，并且意识到我们身上有更多未曾发现的共同点，逐渐成为莫逆之交。到学期末，我已经极为希望她成为我的未婚妻了。我几乎想不出有谁比她更符合我的未婚妻人选。我写了一封长信给在诺福克郡的父亲，又邀请福尔摩斯拜访我的家庭，以定下婚约为前提在放长假时来待上一个月。_

_她同意了，也确实来了，之后的事你们都能在《“格洛里亚斯科特”号三桅帆船》中找到，有关于我的父亲和他的冒险。_

_我们的婚约并没有成立：一方面是最开始她认为是她的居住为我带来了困扰；另一方面，在我父亲中风前，他曾要我以一切发誓，我不会同夏洛克·福尔摩斯结婚。_

_“实际存在的侦探也好，虚构出来的侦探也罢，在她手下，都不过是一些小孩子罢了。倘若她不是女人，倘若她是个男人——想想！他会是多么天才的人物！她生来就是该做这个的，侦探应当是她一生的职业，我这个饱经风霜的人绝不会说错。但侦探——如此需要逻辑与理智的职业——你必须向我保证，儿子，你绝不会同她结婚！婚姻与家庭生活会毁了她的判断力，还有生育，哦，生育会把她最后一点才华榨干。我看得出来你深爱她，为了她好，你必须向我保证，绝不会同她结婚，此生此世绝不会！倘若她要被那个蠢到家的父亲下嫁他人，你必须尽一切保护她。她看穿了我的一切，这是她应得的奖赏。”_

_第二次联络她时，我的态度显然比之前疏离了。福尔摩斯很清楚此事，因此也未曾多问过一句。_

_我错失了父亲的最后一眼；而在读完他的自白书后，我肝肠寸断，也无暇关心福尔摩斯的事。我甚至没有完成自己的大学学业，在下一学年的开始就远赴印度，迁往特拉伊去种茶树。我在这边过得很糟，虽然钱上远远不算忧愁，但远离故土和错失爱情让我终日闷闷不乐，唯有借酒消愁。这让我花了些时间戒掉酒瘾，好在一切都不算太糟。_

_后来，我从伦敦寄来的杂志上得知了福尔摩斯的盛名（以男性身份的，当然），抽空写了几封信给她。我把自己构建成一个已成家室的绅士，得知她事业有成，特来祝贺。_

_当然，福尔摩斯从来没给我回过信。_


End file.
